User blog:Lyndongwapo/Orion, the Legendary Hunter
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 60 |attack = 80 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 555 (+81.5) |damage= 58.65 (+2.97) |range = 150 |armor = 22.6(+3.24) |magicresist = 32 (+1.17) |attackspeed = 0.659 (+2.92%) |healthregen = 8.25 (+0.68) |speed = 345 }} Orion is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Orion is the stellar champion of constellation which is the sign of Orion the Legendary Hunter, Stellar Champion no. 014. Orion uses a stellar blessed axe for his hunt and battles with ferocious beasts. He is accompanied by his 2 dogs the Canis Major the big, fast, ferocious and valiant dog then Canis Minor is a small dog which best in tracking targets. Canis Major and Minor is formed as stellar ethereal body, they are untargetable. Abilities Orion stores stellar charge found in his secondary resource bar, which can store for up to 100 charges. On reaching maximum charge, he will be blessed by stellar powers buffing him up. In which his next basic attack will deal bonus Magic Damage and if successfully released all of his skill including Ultimate will put on off-cooldown. This includes Canis Pounce cooldown and Celestial Swirl can be ready to cast. |description2= Stellar Charges can be acquired by 10 charge per attack taken from champion, bigger minnions or monsters, 5 charge per 500 unit travelled and 10 per unit killed. |leveling= }} }} Use this skill to command Canis Major to target a unit. Canis Major's auto-attack will substitute Orion's auto-attack , this will apply on-hit effects, can critically strike and scale on attack speed rate. Canis Major will stop attacking, if Orion starts to attack and if they move 650 units away with each other. |description2= In every seconds this skill will gain activation effect, which on targeting a unit Canis Major will pounce toward the target unit dealing a it's critical strike and apply slow in over 2 seconds. |leveling= bonus AD)}} |range= 550 unit |cost= No |costtype= Cost |cooldown= no cooldown }} }} When this skill is off-cooldown, Canis Minor can detect the past position of targets last seconds by their scent trail in the map. When Canis Minor and Orion moves in that trail they will gain bonus movement speed. |description2= This will only activate if he is on the trail, which commands Canis Minor to the trail toward the target unit. This will attack the target dealing Magic Damage, reveals them in the map and triples the passive movement speed when moving toward the marked unit. |leveling= units |leveling2= |cost=No |costtype= Cost |cooldown= }} }} Everytime Orion takes auto-attack from enemy champions, big neutral monster or big minnions he gain a stack. On third stack, this skill will ready to cast. Each stack looses in every 3 second when out in battle. |description2= Slashes his axe around him, it will deal physical damage and gain him shield equal to a percentage of his total damage from all unit hit, which shield lasts for 1.5 seconds. Quarter the amount of shield gain if dealing with smaller minnions or neutrals. This will also reset auto-attack timer after cast. |leveling2= |range=200 units |cost= No |costtype= Cost |cooldown= No Cooldown }} }} Plants a magical trap in the small target area that stays in over 3 minutes that arms after 0.75 second delay, Orion could create for up to 5 maximum traps in the map at the same time. If an enemy passess through the trap it will trigger dealing Magic Damage to unit and Mark them in over 15 seconds. This mark reveals them in the map and have special interactions with Orion other abilities. *'Canis Major' : Canis Major next attack will consume the mark, dealing bonus magic damage equal to their missing max health. *'Canis Minor' : This skill can be activated even if Orion is not on the trail, activate it to dash Canis Minor toward the marked target and stun the target in over a duration, this will consume the mark. *'Celestial Swirl' : Celestial Swirl can be changed into Celestial Chop if any trap is triggered at his 1350 unit range. This will make his next cast of this spell to marked unit will leap toward the target unit and chop him dealing same damage of Celestial Swirl, this will consume the mark afterwards. |leveling= seconds units |range= |cost=No |costtype= Cost |cooldown= seconds }} }} Lore Orion is a great and a legend huntsman, he has 2 celestial dog companion, the Canis Major and Canis minor. Canis Major is said to be the fastest and furious dog and Canis Minor was an adorable one but a great tracker. Orion uses a blunted axe but blessed by stellar powers which gives him infinite edge. Description Category:Custom champions